


i wanna be yours

by goldilocks31



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i want to taste every inch of you. i want to wake up next to you in the morning and shag you in the shower"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> this fic came to me during exam period which is the most perfect time to acquaint yourself with new shows and   
> that is how i found whitechaple and fell in love with it and Rupert Penry-Jones, not to mention Joe Chandler.   
> hope you enjoy!

_“Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to_

_Hide then I thought, maybe I just wanna be yours_

_I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours”_

Detective Inspector Joe Chandler was in desperate need of air. His head was spinning and he needed to sit down before he fell and made an even bigger ass of himself. What was he thinking telling Dr. Christabelle LaMotte that he was attracted to her? They were co-workers, this was so unprofessional! They had just caught one of the most twisted serial killers in London and instead of going out for drinks with his team what does he do? Drives all the way to Christabelle’s apartment at two a.m. none the less and not fifteen minutes into the conversation tell her he’s attracted to her, fabulous thinking. His career was over his bosses would see to that, this was completely wrong on so many levels. Now she was standing in front of him no doubt trying to think of a way to let him down gently and end this embarrassment.

 

Where the hell was his tiger balm?! Joe fished around in his suit jackets’ inner pockets but to no avail, he couldn’t find that damned ointment. Joe was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed she moved and was standing right in front of him. Christabelle smelled like apple blossoms and it made Joe even more self conscious about the fact that he was tired and dirty and sitting on the armrest of Christabelle’s couch which was highly uncomfortable and dear god she was touching his face and speaking! Joe snapped out of it like he was hit with a hammer and looked up at her. “Joe, do you have any idea how handsome you are? Do you know that I lost count of how many times I would rush home after a shift just so I could get in the shower and ride my fingers but pretend it was you? I have had fantasies about you since the minute I walked in to that station house, I want this so much but nothing will happen here unless you want it to happen. Kiss me, touch me if you do and if you don’t you can walk away and we will never speak of it again.” Joe took a deep breath and looked into Christabelles’ sky blue eyes.

 

He fell for her almost immediately, since the day she walked into his station house dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans and a blue T shirt. She was an American very sought after criminologist with a brilliant mind and a sharp tongue who had a British mother so when the call came from Scotland Yard to help them with a rather hard case of a rapist who left no trace of himself behind she came over and decided to stay. She quickly settled in posh Covent Garden and was working as a police advisor in Whitechaple because she said that was where the action was, not in Noting Hill. Joe met her when she came to consult them on a series of murders that turned out to be gang related and he made every excuse he could think of to spend time with her. Christabelle had perfect skin and hair so black it had blue and purple highlights. She had sky blue eyes and she sounded a little bit like Cathleen Turner all of which was not good for Joe’s blood pressure or his career, and even though he wanted nothing more than to kiss her and worship every inch of her body he kept hearing that voice inside his head that told him this was wrong.

 

While he was trying to get his thoughts in to order he felt Christabelle take his hands in hers and place them on the hem of her red shirt. Joe hardly had time to think when Christabelle used his hands to take of her shirt and revealed a smooth black satin bra. “It’s now or never, Joseph Chandler. Touch me or leave and we will go back to being just co-workers” she said. Joe felt his heart beat hard in his chest. If he only had one chance he would make the most of it. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Christabelle’s smooth stomach. She sighed and let her fingers tangles themselves in Joe’s gold hair, as he grew more bold and laid open mouth kisses on her stomach. It felt so good and Christabelle thought that she could stay standing like this forever and have Joe lay open mouth kisses on her stomach.

 

Joe lifted his head from her stomach and nuzzled her perfect full breasts through the soft material of her bra. Christabelle took his hands in hers again and this time brought them up to her back and unclasped her bra letting it fall off her shoulders. “Do you want to taste my breasts Joe? I want you to taste them very much.” Christabelles’ voice was thick with need and Joe felt his blood heat up and rush to his cock his erection making his pants feel very tight. He ran his hands up her body feeling that perfect smoothness that was beyond anything he could ever imagine and spoke to her in a voice that was equally thick with need. “I want to taste every inch of you Christabelle. I want to watch you come undone beneath me while I bury myself deep inside you and make you scream for me and scream hard. I want to take you to bed and never stop loving you until we both collapse and fall into that blissful sleep that comes after sex than wake up next to you in the morning and shag you in the shower before work. That’s what I want”.

 

Joe was growing bolder by the minute and it made things in Christabelle’s body hot and tight. He ran a finger down the front of her jeans as he spoke making her shiver and wanting something else other than his finger to make her shiver. She pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and unbuttoned his vest letting fall on her couch than got to work ridding him of his white dress shirt. Joe had a smooth chest and he kept himself in shape which only made Christabelle want him more. She ran her hands on his smooth perfect chest and said just two words “bed, now” as she took his hand and led him towards her bedroom. Once inside she shut the door and led him towards the foot of the bed. Christabelle reached for Joe’s belt unbuckling it and removing his pants in the process. She took a minute to appreciate just how handsome this man in front of her was before removing his boxer briefs and freeing his erection. He was big and beautiful and she wanted him inside her that very instant but she breathed a shuddered breath and put his hands on her waist. “It’s okay love. You can take them off now”, she said. Joe stripped off her jeans and underwear leaving her completely naked in front of him. She was so beautiful it took Joe’s breath away. Christabelle came to him and hugged him tight feeling his growing erection press against her stomach.

 

She took his hand and led him to her bed drawing back the covers and getting in, reaching out her hand to Joe. He lay down beside her and brushed her lips with his, taking her in his arms and rolling them so that she was pinned beneath him, hovering above her mouth before claiming it with his own. He kissed her fully and deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth and tasting maple syrup. She kissed him back with equal fervor and tasted chocolate on him, wondering if he always tasted so good. They broke the kiss and panted trying to catch their breaths. “I want to suck you Joe. I want to suck you so much” Christabelle said her voice thick with desire. Before Joe could even answer her she rolled them so that now he was pinned beneath her and started licking a path down his perfect chest, sucking and licking his nipples and making them pucker as she went. Joe moaned for her and it made Christabelles’ heart swell with pride that she was the reason he was moaning like that. She reached his stiff cock and was about to take him in her warm mouth when his voice came to her.” Darling you really don’t have to do this”, Joe said with heavy breath. Christabelle felt her heart would explode with love for this man. Most men would just take this action for granted and expect it as a built in part of sex. Joe was not like most men and the fact that he said she doesn’t have to suck him just made her love him even more and made her desire to suck him stronger. “It’s okay Joe. I want to, I really do.”

 

Before he could speak again she took him in her mouth and sucked hard making him see stars and his hips bucked up towards her mouth. Christabelle licked him like he was a summer treat and it was a very hot day.  Joe started to feel his cock pulse inside her mouth and he didn’t want to climax like this so he touched her head gently. “Darling please stop, I want to last long for you and I won’t if you keep this up,” he said and Christabelle let him go with a wet pop kissing her way up his chest and reaching his mouth.

 

“Can I kiss you?” she asked. Joe cupped her face and kissed her long and sweet and deep, giving her the answer she needed. They broke the kiss and Joe rolled them back to their original position, taking one of her breasts in his mouth and laying open mouth kisses on it, his tongue lapping across her nipple making it hard before giving the same attention to her other breast. Christabelle moaned with pleasure at the feel of his sweet mouth on her and her back arched seeking more contact from it. He gave her breasts one last lick each before continuing to trace a path of light feather kisses down her body. He reached the apex of her thighs and his mouth hovered above her hot wet cunt, the smell of her arousal making Joe lightheaded.

 

Through the fog of his desire to touch her cunt with his tongue and the voice in his head telling him not to he heard her speak to him. “Joe baby you don’t have to. You really don’t”. Her voice was thick with need and it helped quiet that voice in his head that said no to touching her cunt with his tongue and he licked her wet slit. Christabelle felt her breath hitch in her chest at the contact and it made Joe grow more confident. He entered her with his tongue tasting her sweetness and feeling a huge need to find more of this flavor. He kissed her like she could kiss him back, his tongue flicking across her clit and causing her breath to come heavy to her.

 

Christabelle screamed her pleasure as she climaxed and Joe kissed up her body reaching her mouth. “May I kiss you?” he asked and this time it was Christabelles’ turn to grab him and kiss him long and sweet and deep. They broke the kiss and caught their breaths before Christabelle spoke. “I want to feel you inside me Joe, right now. Make me scream baby.” She opened her long legs a little bit wider and Joe entered her slowly, letting her adjust to his size before pulling out of her again and entering her body. She was hot and wet and tight and she felt so good around him that it took all his will power to not slam into her hard.

 

He built up his pace slowly, making Christabelle squirm beneath him and buck her hips up to match him thrust for thrust. Joe found his rhythm and quickened his pace and Christabelle felt that hot coil in her stomach snap hard and she screamed her pleasure, her body tightening around Joe like a vice. Joe followed her soon after his climax hitting him like a brick wall and his thrusts became shallower as he brought them down gently from their high. Joe collapsed on top of  Christabelle, their bodies covered in thin layer of sweat but Joe for the first time in his life didn’t care. He rolled off of Christabelle and took her in his arms, kissing her forehead. “I love you so much. You make me calm and I’m not stressed around you. You are perfect.” Christabelle laid her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart while she spoke, “I love you too. So much it breaks my heart.” Joe pulled her closer to him and held her tightly, she fell asleep in his embrace and Joe slept with a calm he never knew existed because Christabelle was in his arms and she wasn’t going anywhere.         

 


End file.
